


Monochrome: Firelight (+14 )

by Bowtie_Was_Here



Category: Monochrome: Firelight
Genre: And A Hat In Time, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Final Fantasy and Spooky's House Of Jumpscares, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowtie_Was_Here/pseuds/Bowtie_Was_Here
Summary: A story long told before, Three childen of diffrent paths forced together to get along, Due to the most unfortunate events, This tale talks about mutiple endings, Choices, And Karma. The Ace, The Heart, The Clover, And The  Diamond. Which card will you chose? Which Sin will you chose?(Book developed By EwE-ewe-Bowties-are-cool.)
Relationships: Angst - Relationship, Dystopian - Relationship, Original Story Series, Wholesome - Relationship, found family - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Monochrome: Firelight (+14 )

"H-Hey! Watch out y-you stupid bunny! Y-Your gonna ram into a tree!" A young girl with dark brown-hazel hair and lavender eyes spoke, She was yelling at a young boy with blond hair and chartreuse eyes, He had been running around for quite a while.

"O-oh! Thanks! I didn't realize that!" The young boy spoke back to the young girl and stopped running, Thanking her.  
"How about we go play on the swings?" The girl suggested.  
"Yeah! We can do that, it'll be fun!" He replied, Happiness showed in his chartreuse eyes, they were sparkling in the light  
"Okie Clare, How about i race you to it!" The girl dared him.  
"Well thats before i get there sooner than you, Camile!  
Both started to run off to the swings.  


Clare woke up from his little nap, remembering the dream he had.   
"Damn it.. I fell asleep again. And it was about that girl again? Yet i still don't remember a girl like that.. it's been three days already since i had it last, i shouldn't worry about it too much."  
Clare spoke to himself from having that same dream.  
"I should eat something, But i should check the time first."  
Clare looked at his phone and turned it on. The screen said Friday, June 11. 8 p.m was the time it was. His Mom had also texted she'd be on business trip for three days and that there was food in the house and if anything bad happened he should call the police. Or well, Text her back.  
He was right in the thought of what to text back, when right as he started to type, just when there was a loud bang into one of the windows in the other room. Clare could hear glass shattering "HOLY S- I MEAN HECK-" Clare said, Spooked by the sudden noise.

Clare rushed to the other room before catching a glimpse of a small figure in a cloak covered in scraches and seemed to be passed out from the window either hitting them hard in the head, Or from the pain of the glass.  
Clare ran up to the figure to see if he could help or if he sould be very afraid of them. He droped down to floor level and lifted the 'head' of the figure hesitantly.  
  
It seemed that they had been somewhat attacked. But he couldn't tell since it wasn't physical, However what he could tell was that there were cuts from the window shattering, some deep and bloody or had some glass shards in it, While others were minor or simple scratches. But they did not look to be of danger.  
With a deep breath Clare used a spell called "Personic Health" as he checked what were called 'Life Points'. "Five left of the max of thirty..God you got banged up pretty badly." he wispered to himself. The spell did not heal them completely they still had some scratches that were still bleeding but they were not as bad as they were.  
  
"I'll need to get the first aid kit, At the very least i'll patch you up."  
Clare did come back after a mintute with the first aid kit, After shuffling through a closet to find it, He bandaged up the rest of the open wounds that were bleading while using a alcohol wipe to keep it from getting infected. He then picked them up and brushed off any remaining glass, Which he noticed they were very light for someone their size, He decided that he would not question it. He went to another room with light vines on the celling, it was a decent green room that had a wooden table with runes on it and both a book shelf and bed with the same runes. He put them on the bed to recover and wake up, He went back to the other room and used magic to seal the window with a spell that would prevent anything else getting through or well anything crashing through it again. He then came back after he was done with it, He was out of a lot of aura from the amout he used. He sat on the ground to wait until they woke up, Thoigh after 15 mintutes he fell in to the depths of sleep. After a while he was jolted up from a slight screem from the pereon he put on the runic bed, They had definitely woken up from passing the heck out earlier, Any they were terifyed of Clare. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you, Okay?.." Clare spoke, Half-awake. But trying not to scare the person cause they were in an unfamiliar place as well. They sid not speak but seemed to ease slightly. To know they may not be hurt by this person they have just seen.  



End file.
